yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 078
タッグ！？ ＆エド（前編） | romaji = Saikyō Taggu!? Jūdai Ando Edo (Zenpen) | japanese translated = The Strongest Tag!? Judai and Edo (First Part) | episode number = 78 | japanese air date = March 29, 2006 | english air date = October 28, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta | animation director = Kyoung Soo Lee }} "Mirror, Mirror, Part 1", known as "The Strongest Tag!? Judai and Edo (First Part)" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 26, 2006 and in the United States on October 28, 2006. Summary After making their way to Kaiba Land and the Virtual World Facility within, Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix are suddenly transported onto a digital plane, where they are reunited with Hassleberry (who has taken the form of a bandana-wearing dinosaur) and Syrus (in the form of a "Vehicroid" resembling a Volkswagen Beetle), and also discover that the members of the Light Brigade are trapped here. Then, Sarina appears, explaining that she is acting under the orders of her brother, Sartorius, who wishes to discover the identity of the destined Duelist who is to be his final opponent, and Sarina is to Duel either Jaden or Aster to find the answer, but if Sarina's opponent loses, he must join Sartorius and the Society of Light. Jaden accepts the challenge, but convinces Sarina into a Tag-Team Duel. Sarina agrees, and splits herself in two for the face-off against Jaden and Aster. Aster is reluctant to accept, but decides that he must win to learn the truth about the death ("disappearance" in the English dub) of his father and the fate of an "Ultimate Destiny Hero" monster. The Duel begins, and the Sarinas take an early advantage in the Duel, due to the fact that Aster refuses to cooperate with Jaden, while Jaden's moves are more about luck than strategy. Furthermore, the full moon behind Sarina's "Full Moon Mirror" seems to wane into a new moon with every monster that is destroyed, and once "Full Moon Mirror" gains its tenth Full Moon Counter, Sarina declares that the true test has now begun. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix vs. Sarina 1 and Sarina 2 Turn 1: Sarina 1 Sarina 1 draws "Full Moon Mirror". She then Normal Summons "Silver Spirit Ukyo" (800/600) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Sarina 1 then activates "Full Moon Mirror". Now each time a monster on the field is destroyed (either by battle or by a card effect), a Full Moon Counter will be placed on "Full Moon Mirror" for each monster destroyed. If there are 10 Full Moon Counters on "Full Moon Mirror", the Sarinas can activate "Infinite Fiend Mirror". Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Avian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1000) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Sarina 2 Sarina 2 draws. She then Normal Summons "Silver Spirit Sakyo" (600/800) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 4: Aster Aster draws "Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/800) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Sarina 1 Sarina 1 draws "Mirror Route" and subsequently activates it, targeting "Silver Spirit Ukyo" in order to allow it to attack Jaden and Aster directly this turn. "Silver Spirit - Ukyo" attacks Jaden directly (Jaden and Aster 8000 → 7200). Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Avian" with "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Flame Wingman" attacks "Ukyo", but Sarina 2 activates her face-down "Mirror Bind" to destroy all monsters Jaden and Aster control that have equal or less original ATK than the monster that is attacking; "Flame Wingman" and "Captain Tenacious" are destroyed. "Full Moon Mirror" gains two Full Moon Counters. It now has a total of two. Jaden activates his face-down "Elemental Mirage" to return "Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) from the Graveyard to the field in Attack Position, since it was destroyed by a card effect. Aster then activates his face-down "Destiny Mirage" to Special Summon "Captain Tenacious" (800/800) from the Graveyard in Attack Position, since it was destroyed by a card effect. "Flame Wingman" attacks "Ukyo" again, but Sarina 1 activates her face-down "Mirror Trap" to activate Sarina 2's "Mirror Bind" from the Graveyard immediately, causing all monsters that have equal or less original ATK than the attacking monster to be destroyed; "Flame Wingman" and "Captain Tenacious" are destroyed. "Full Moon Mirror" gains two Full Moon Counters. It now has a total of four. Turn 7: Sarina 2 Sarina 2 draws "Silver Spirit Redirection". "Silver Spirit Sakyo" attacks Aster directly (Jaden and Aster 7200 → 6600). Sarina 2 then activates "Mirror Call" to add "Mirror Bind" from her Graveyard to her hand since she controls "Silver Spirit Sakyo" and "Silver Spirit Ukyo". Sarina 2 then Sets two cards. Turn 8: Aster Aster draws "D - Spirit". Aster's hand contains "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord", "Destiny Hero - Fear Monger", "D - Chain", and "Destiny Hero - Blade Master". Aster then Normal Summons "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" (600/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Doom Lord's" effect to remove "Silver Spirit Sakyo" from play for 2 turns, but Sarina 2 activates her face-down "Silver Spirit Redirection" to negate the effect of "Doom Lord" and remove it from play. Aster then activates "D - Spirit" to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Fear Monger" (1000/1000) in Attack Position since he controls no Destiny Hero monsters. "Fear Monger" attacks "Silver Spirit Sakyo". Aster then discards "Destiny Hero - Blade Master" in order to activate its effect, increasing the ATK of all face-up Destiny Heroes by 800 ("Fear Monger": 1000 → 1800/1000)In the TCG/OCG, "Destiny Hero - Blade Master's" effect would give 800 ATK to all the controller's "Destiny Hero" monsters only during your opponent's Battle Phase, not the controller's.. "Fear Monger" then destroys "Silver Spirit Sakyo" (Sarina 1 and 2 8000 → 6800). "Full Moon Mirror" gains a Full Moon Counter. It now has a total of five. Aster then Sets a card. At the End Phase, the effect of "Blade Master" expires ("Fear Monger": 1800 → 1000/1000). Turn 9: Sarina 1 Sarina 1 draws "Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta". She then Tributes "Silver Spirit Ukyo" to Tribute Summon "Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta" (2600/1400) in Attack Position. "Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta" attacks Jaden directly (Jaden and Aster 6600 → 4000). Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Polymerization" and "Elemental Hero Wildheart"). Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Elemental Hero Wildheart" with "Elemental Hero Necroshade" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman" (1900/1800) in Attack Position. Since "Necroid Shaman" was Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to send "Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Silver Spirit Ukyo" (800/600) from Sarina's Graveyard in Defense Position. Since "Ukyo" was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Sarina 2 to Special Summon "Silver Spirit Sakyo" (600/800) back from her Graveyard in Defense Position. Jaden then uses the effect of "Elemental Hero Necroshade" from his Graveyard to Normal Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) in Attack Position without Tributing. Jaden then activates "De-Fusion" to return "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) and "Elemental Hero Necroshade" (1600/1800) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. "Wildheart" attacks and destroys "Sakyo" (the Sarinas can't activate "Mirror Bind" in response as "Wildheart" is unaffected by Trap Cards). "Necroshade" attacks Sarina 2 directly (Sarina 1 & 2 6800 → 5200). "Bladedge" attacks and destroys "Ukyo". "Bladedge" then inflicts piercing damage to Sarina 1 (Sarina 1 & 2 5200 → 3200). "Full Moon Mirror" gains two Full Moon Counters. It now has a total of seven. Turn 11: Sarina 2 Sarina 2 draws "Soul Mirror". She then Sets two cards. Turn 12: Aster Aster draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Elemental Recharge" and "Destiny Hero - Double Dude"). Aster then Tributes "Fear Monger" in order to Tribute Summon "Destiny Hero - Double Dude" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. "Double Dude" attacks Sarina 2 directly, but Sarina 2 activates her face-down "Soul Mirror" to send "Mirror Bind" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Silver Spirit Sakyo" (600/800) from the Graveyard in Defense Position. Since "Sliver Spirit Sakyo" was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Sarina 1 to Special Summon "Silver Spirit Ukyo" (800/600) from her Graveyard in Defense Position. Aster then activates his face-down "D - Chain", equipping it to "Double Dude" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Double Dude": 1000 → 1500/1000). Now when "Double Dude" destroys a monster in battle, "D - Chain" will inflict 500 damage to the Sarinas. A replay occurs and Aster uses "Double Dude" to attack and destroy "Silver Spirit Sakyo". The effect of "D - Chain" activates (Sarina 1 and 2 3200 → 2700). Due to the effect of "Double Dude", it can attack again. "Double Dude" attacks and destroys "Silver Spirit Ukyo". The effect of "D - Chain" activates (Sarina 1 and 2 2700 → 2200). "Full Moon Mirror" gains two Full Moon Counters. It now has a total of nine. Sarina 2 then activates her face-down "Buried Soul Talisman" to destroy "Double Dude" and Special Summon "Magic Mirror Spirit Asogi" (1500/2500) from her hand in Defense Position. "Full Moon Mirror" gains a Full Moon Counter. It now has a total of ten. Since "Magic Mirror Spirit Asogi" was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Sarina 1 to Special Summon "Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta" (2600/1400) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Aster Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. Errors in the English dub * When Aster activates "D - Spirit", he states that it can summon a "Destiny Hero" if he already has one on the field, when he should have said "if he has no 'Destiny Heroes on the field." * When Sarina first shows "Magic Mirror Spirit Asogi", its attribute is EARTH. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes